James English y la Búsqueda de la Piedra
by H. Yamashida
Summary: UA. El nuevo curso escolar empieza en Hogwarts. Junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, otro trío de protagonistas se une a ellos: James English, Nikolai Sabato y Katya Kovalev. Los dos tríos, trabajarán juntos para descubrir que es lo que se esconde en la escuela e impedir del regreso de Lord Voldemort.


Bienvenidos a todos a este fanfic. No es nada novedoso, lo sé. Ya sé que hay muchas revisiones de la historia original contada por un nuevo grupo de personajes que acompañan a los protagonistas originales. No busco el ser novedoso, o el reconocimiento. Busco que ustedes, los que estáis leyendo esto, disfrutéis de esta historia. Así que sin más, os dejo con el inicio de todo.

 **Prólogo.**

Había empezado el mes de Junio. Y en Inglaterra andaban muy emocionados. El onceavo cumpleaños del príncipe heredero al trono se acercaba de manera rápida e inexorable. Los medios locales rodeaban el palacio de Buckingham como los cuervos que iban a la carroña. Mientras unos hablaban sobre los posibles regalos que podía recibir el príncipe, otros debatían si ese año su majestad llevaría alguna chica a la fiesta.

En ese momento, un coche negro con los cristales tintados y unas banderitas de la Union Jack en el capó, se abría paso entre la marea de periodistas. Los flashes empezaron a sucederse sin parar. Todos querían una foto del ya más que mencionado príncipe. Este se bajó del coche escoltado por dos altos guardaespaldas vestidos de negro, una vez estuvieron dentro de la seguridad de las verjas de palacio.

Si no fuera por quien es, aquel chico que pronto tendría once años sería un chico normal y corriente: pelo negro y corto, ojos verdes y con una mirada de aburrimiento en sus ojos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules marino y una camiseta de manga corta blanca que vagamente recordaba a la de un marinero. Una mochila a la espalda era el indicativo de que venía de la escuela y sus constantes pataditas al suelo denotaban impaciencia.

—Esto es muy aburrido... ¿no podemos simplemente soltarles a los perros y que huyan? —preguntó el chico, estaba cansado de que cada vez que se acercaba su cumpleaños tuviera que aguantar la misma situación.

—Príncipe James, le recuerdo que ese no es el protocolo —le respondió uno de los guardaespaldas.

—Tsk. Estúpido protocolo...

James dirigió su mirada al cielo. Ojalá pudiera ser libre como las nubes. Ellas no tenían que preocuparse de nada, de seguir protocolos o aguantar a estúpidos periodistas del tres al cuarto. No tenía que estar pendiente de que hacia y que dejaba de hacer. Nadie estaba pendientes de ellas. Quisiera ser libre y vivir su vida como le diera la gana, sin estar atado a nada.

El joven príncipe, absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza aterrizó en la ventana de su cuarto y parecía llevar algo en una de sus patas. A medida que fue avanzando en dirección a la puerta del palacio, los guardias reales que estaban haciendo turno se ponían tiesos como barras de hierro y saludaban al chico. Este, con un gesto de la mano les dijo que no hacía falta.

Una vez dentro de los pasillos de Buckingham, los criados y criadas que andaban por allí haciendo sus tareas saludaban a James quien estaba aburrido de que siempre fuera todo lo mismo.

Llegó a la sala del trono, donde su señora madre, la reina Elisabeth English le estaba esperando. Elisabeth, o EE como se atrevían algunos a llamarla, era mujer amable y sonriente. Su sonrisa transmitía mucha tranquilidad. Y siempre se mostraba seria, no daba ninguna muestra de debilidad, lo que provocaba la envidia de las demás mujeres de la realeza británica.

—Hola James. ¿Qué tal el colegio? —preguntó Su Alteza real.

—La misma rutina de siempre, mucho peloteo, clases aburridas y encima las chicas no me paran de dar el muermazo preguntándome si las voy a invitar a mi fiesta —James emitió un suspiro de desgana—. Se creen que soy tonto o algo... como si no supiera para que quieren que las invite.

—James, eso es algo normal con la realeza. Hay mucho interesado, por desgracia. ¿Por qué no escoges a una cualquiera, y ya está?

—Por que si hago eso creerán que lo hago por librarme del marrón. Y si no hago nada pensarán que solo me hago el interesante. Es frustrante...

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y le dio un cálido abrazo. El mundo había sido un poco cruel con James, el cual se dio cuenta de como funcionaban las cosas a muy temprana edad. Desde entonces, odiaba su condición de príncipe, pero era algo que a lo que no podía renunciar.

—Lo sé, James. Lo sé. Pero... es algo que no podemos elegir. ¿Crees que a mi me gusta que tu padre... esté muerto? Jon... Era un hombre maravilloso, sabía hacerme sonreír en los momentos más duros. Siempre estaba al pie del cañón... tu padre era un gran hombre, James. Ningún otro podrá ocupar mi corazón jamás, por eso y por que pude elegir, decidí no casarme. A ti, algún día te tocará hacer una elección. Será duro, créeme, lo sé muy bien. Pero serás tú, y no tu cargo, quien lo haga.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerle, siempre que te pregunto solo hablas maravillas de él... Muchas gracias, mamá.

James se despidió de su madre tras un abrazo y fue a su habitación. Allí, acabó encontrándose con una sorpresa: una lechuza estaba en su habitación. Bueno, más bien en su ventana. Se fijó en que llevaba un papel doblado y atado en una de sus patas. Con cuidado, se acercó a ella, pero en ningún momento el ave se mostró hostil. Con un poco de dificultad, desató el papel y comprobó que era un sobre.

El sobre, blanco como la nieve, llevaba estampado un escudo de armas de armas extraño: un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila lo decoraban junto a una enorme H que ocupaba el centro del blasón. Encima de este, había un nombre "HOGWARTS". Pero no aparecía ningún nombre en aquel lado, así que cuando lo giró, se quedó perplejo cuando vio en la parte de atrás: "Sr. James English. Décimo tercer cuarto a la derecha del ala oeste del Palacio de Buckingham, Londres SW1A 1AA, Reino Unido."

James miró perplejo la dirección. ¿Quién sabía con tanta exactitud donde vivía? Salvo su madre, guardaespaldas y pocas personas más, nadie era capaz de precisar con tanta exactitud la ubicación de su dormitorio.

Pero como todo chiquillo, James se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y abrió la carta. En ella, se mencionaba una tal Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un tal Albus no-se-cuantos-nombres Dumbledore. Alguien llamada Minerva McGonagall que decía ser la subdirectora, le informaba de que había sido admitido en el mencionado colegio, que mirase la lista de material escolar y esperaban una lechuza de vuelta con su respuesta antes de que terminara el treinta y uno de julio. Tenía un mes prácticamente.

Observó también la lista del material escolar y... pedían cosas un tanto fantasiosas. ¿Una varita mágica? ¿Un caldero? ¿Incluso un telescopio? Si aquello era una broma, estaba bien currada oye. James dejó aquella carta en la mesa y pensó como reutilizarla. ¿Quizá prendiéndole fuego delante de la verja para ahuyentar a los periodistas? Era una buena idea. Además, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que contestar a un supuesto colegio de magia. Seguro que era una estafa en el mejor de los casos.

En otro punto de la ciudad de Londres, otro joven a punto de cumplir los once años caminaba alegremente a la tienda local. Le acababan de dar la paga semanal y tenía ahorrado el dinero suficiente para comprarse el nuevo tomo de la serie que estaba haciendo.

Cuando dicho joven llegó a la tienda, en el escaparate pudo ver reflejado su rostro: un chaval de pelo corto castaño, ojos negros y lentes metálicas sonreía alegremente al ver en el expositor su tomo deseado.

Entró en el local y cuando fue a coger el cómic una mano femenina se le adelantó y le arrebató el tomo delante de sus narices. Cuando vio a la persona que cometió tal vil acto, se quedó sin saber como reaccionar: era una chica de mirada aburrida, pelo corto castaño, ojos marrones y vestía totalmente de azul. La chica, le miró con desdén y le sacó la lengua para acto seguido ir a pagar el tomo en el mostrador. Resignado, el muchacho miró de nuevo a la estantería pero... ya no quedaban más volúmenes. Aquella chica se había llevado el último, maldita sea.

Enfadado, se acercó a la chica que estaba sacando un billete de cinco libras de su monedero y le habló.

—¡Oye, ese tomo era mío, llevaba semanas ahorrando!

—¿Y a mí que? —le respondió la chica—. No es mi culpa que tú no haya venido antes —sacó unas monedas—. Aquí tiene, las seis libras con cincuenta peniques.

—Muchas gracias, Katya. ¿Quieres que use los puntos que tienes acumulados en la tarjeta?

—No, gracias —respondió Katya—. Prefiero seguir acumulándolos.

—¡Eh, no me ignores! —dijo el chico alzando la voz. Entonces todas las miradas se posaron en él, incluyendo las de aquellos que estaban jugando a las cartas en el fondo del local.

—¿Ah, sigues aquí? Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas —dijo Katya con una sonrisa pícara—. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo que perder.

Con un guiño de ojo, Katya abandonó elegantemente el local, dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca.

—Ah, sí. Ella es Katya Kovalev, una de mis mejores clientas. Creo que es compatriota tuya, Sabato. Tenéis el mismo acento ruso —le explicó el dependiente al chiquillo.

—Lo que es un dolor de huevos...

Nikolai Sabato (Sabato para algunos, Niki para otros) era el nombre de este chico. A pesar de haber nacido en Londres, su acento ruso no se quitaba ni con el mejor detergente lo que provocaba las risas de algunos al escuchar ese "rusonglés" como decían en forma burlesca.

—En cualquier caso, ¿tardarás mucho en traer un tomo de la serie que se ha llevado la tipa esta?

—Es Katya, no la tipa esta. Y en una semana, semana y media como mucho debería llegarme.

—Vale, pues encárgalo y déjamelo bien guardado, ¿vale? —pidió Niki.

—De acuerdo, entonces pásate la semana que viene, a menos que vayas a comprar algo.

Tras pensárselo, Niki decidió no comprar nada y guardar el dinero. Salió de la tienda en dirección a su casa, que estaba a unas cuantas calles más arriba. Cuando llegó a su hogar y fue al salón para darle el dinero que no había gastado a su madre y que esta se lo guardara, se encontró con una visita un tanto peculiar.

Junto a su madre, la señora Sabato, estaba una mujer de pelo castaño con moño, sus arrugas delataban su edad y tenía una expresión severa. Vestía con un traje totalmente negro.

—Este es mi hijo, señora McGonagall —dijo su madre a la tal McGonagall.

—Nikolai Sabato, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿por? —Niki miró con extrañeza a aquella mujer. No la conocía de nada. ¿Cómo podía ella saber quien era él?

—Soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—¿Disculpe?

Niki miró con perplejidad. ¿Un colegio de magia? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Seguro que algún capullo de su clase había llamado a alguno de esos programas humorísticos de la televisión y todo era una cámara oculta. Tenía que andarse con ojo.

—Como ya le he dicho, soy la subdirectora de Hogwarts, la institución mágica para los magos de Gran Bretaña. Sé que le puede parecer absurdo, pero puedo asegurarle de que esto no es ninguna broma.

—¿Cómo puede... digamos, asegurarme que usted es quien dice ser y esto no es una broma de la televisión?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando McGonagall sacó un palo de madera del interior de la manga y apuntó a la cafetera. Sin decir nada, de la punta salió una especie de onda rosa y cuando impactó con el objeto, este se convirtió en un ratón.

—Eso puede estar preparado de antemano. No prueba nada.

—Muy bien, entonces te preguntaré. ¿Has hecho alguna vez algo que no has sabido explicar?

Niki rebuscó en su memoria y encontraba bastantes cosas inexplicables, como que los humanos eran tan estúpidos como para creer en un ser todopoderoso y omnipresente que un libro decía que existía. Pero al margen de eso, y centrándose en sucesos extraños que él mismo hubiera provocado... recordaba con cinco años como hizo levitar un jarrón en casa de su abuela y lo lanzó por la ventana sin usar sus manos.

—Una vez hice levitar un jarrón...

—Sí, fue hace seis años, en la casa de tu abuela —dijo McGonagall.

—¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

—Todo uso indebido de la magia queda registrado, señor Sabato. Es un tema muy serio y que afecta al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

—¿Y la han enviado para meterme entre rejas después de seis años?

—No. No he venido a eso, por suerte para usted, el Ministerio no cuenta como delito de uso indebido de la magia hasta que no se cumplen los once años, momento en el que empiezan su escolarización obligatoria —explicó McGonagall.

—¿Me está diciendo que tengo que ir a ese colegio? —si en algo destacaba Niki era en su capacidad para pillar al canto lo que pretendían decirle con largas frases.

—Efectivamente.

—Pero... no tengo dinero, y no he solicitado nunca ir a este colegio.

—Tenemos una pluma mágica que apunta el nombre de cada niño y niña con poderes mágicos que nacen. Desde ese preciso momento, quedáis matriculados en Hogwarts.

—Vaaale, pero eso no soluciona el problema del dinero.

—He estado hablando de eso con tu madre. Hogwarts tiene una cuenta en el banco mágico de Gringotts de la cual podemos darte una subvención para que puedas comprar el material escolar. O cambiar tu dinero muggle por el dinero mágico.

—¿Muggle? —aquel término a Niki le sonaba a chino.

—La gente no mágica, es decir, no puede hacer magia. Algunos por desgracia lo usan como insulto, pero puedo decir que he visto a muggles más valientes que esos magos burlescos.

Así que tenía la posibilidad de pedir una subvención al colegio o usar su dinero y conseguir el dinero mágico. Aquello le estaba empezando a gustar.

—Pero supongo que no es tan fácil conseguir las cosas que necesitaré, ¿no? Quiero decir, ha venido usted a explicarle las cosas a mi madre, me ha nombrado un tal Estatuto Internacional del Secreto que entiendo que es algo importante, y me ha mencionado el banco este, pero no recuerdo ver en ningún mapa un banco llamado Gringotts.

—Eso es por que está oculto, a salvo de los ojos de los muggles.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En el Callejón Diagon.

Por unos minutos el silencio reinó en el salón. Niki se había quedado pensativo. Nadie era capaz de currarse una broma semejante y menos que quedara tan creíble ya que se notaba a kilómetros que era todo un truco. Además, estaba el hecho de que McGonagall sabía lo del jarrón, algo que solo su abuela y sus padres sabían y no había hablado jamás con nadie de aquel episodio.

—Señor Sabato. No nos engañemos, a estas alturas, está más que claro que esto no es ninguna broma de televisión. Y ambos sabemos que usted es muy curioso. En Hogwarts, podrá desarrollar su talento y satisfacer su curiosidad. Podrá hacer grandes cosas —McGonagall observó como la cara de Niki se iluminaba.

—¿Dónde dice que hay que firmar? —preguntó dejándose llevar finalmente por la curiosidad y observó una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

Al atardecer, en el palacio real, James acudió a la convocatoria que su madre, Elisabeth, había hecho. El joven príncipe se preguntaba que querría. ¿Quizá algo relacionado con su cumpleaños? Era lo más probable. Cuando llegó a la habitación de la reina, allí estaba ella esperando.

—Gracias por venir, James. ¿Puedes sentarte por favor? —Elisabeth vio que su hijo, con expresión de extrañeza, obedeció y se sentó en la cama como le señalaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, madre? Es raro que me convoques a tu cuarto.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre esto —Elisabeth le mostró la carta que había dejado en su habitación.

—Ah, eso es una broma, alguien pretende burlarse a mi costa pensaba prenderle fuego luego —dijo James como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—No es ninguna broma, James. Esto es real.

—¿Qué? —aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Elisabeth rió al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su pequeño.

—Hogwarts existe, James. Y es un colegio de magia. Lo sé por que... yo fui a ese colegio cuando tuve once años. Allí conocí a tu padre, ¿sabes?

—¿P-Papá era un mago? —preguntó sorprendido.

Elisabeth asintió ante la pregunta de su hijo. Acto seguido, ella le contó como se conocieron y como era Hogwarts. Le habló del tal Dumbledore, un anciano encantador y el mejor director que la escuela tenía en toda su historia. Le habló de las clases, de los profesores, de algo llamado Quidditch que era una especie de fútbol sobre escobas voladoras. Estaba todo explicado con tanto lujo de detalles que era imposible que fuera falso. Hasta le explicó el término muggle, y como ciertos magos que se catalogaban como "sangre limpia" (según le explicó eran magos que se casaban solo con magos) los usaban como un insulto.

Incluso le reveló que los guardaespaldas que siempre iban con él eran magos, más concretamente aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Por lo que pudo entender, los aurores eran como una especie de policía/ejército mágico que estaban especializados en la captura de magos oscuros y peligrosos. Era algo así como el SAS británico.

—Siento haberlo mantenido oculto tanto tiempo James. Quería decírtelo, de verdad, pero con mi agenda... ya sabes.

—No te preocupes, madre. Sé que tienes un trabajo bastante duro... pero, ¿por qué no le pediste a los guardaespaldas entonces que me lo contaran todo? —preguntó James.

—Por que quería explicártelo todo yo misma, y así entendieras por que murió tu padre.

—¿Por qué murió mi padre...?

—Hace años, hubo una guerra civil entre los magos. Un poderoso mago oscuro, del cual preferimos no pronunciar su nombre, estuvo a punto de hacerse con el control. Tu padre, era un auror. Murió tratando de detener a este mago del que te hablo. Para entonces, yo ya estaba embarazada, y no pude decírselo jamás.

—Lo siento. Siento hacerte recordar eso, madre —James miró al suelo avergonzadísimo. Lo último que quería era que su madre, lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, reviviera sus recuerdos más dolorosos.

—No, tranquilo, es un orgullo para mi poder hablarte de tu padre... fue un gran hombre. Le amé, y le amaré por siempre —una lágrima descendió de uno de los ojos de Elisabeth—. Ahora que sabes la verdad, me gustaría que fueras a Hogwarts. Te encantará, ya verás. Allí nadie te va a tratar de forma diferente, el equipo docente al menos no. Yo contestaré la carta y mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas.

—¿No llamaremos mucho la atención?

—Descuida, he preparado este momento con sumo cuidado.


End file.
